Family of Five
by NearTheNeko
Summary: Light is the "Fortunate" Father in this Family of Five. Having to take care of his 3 mischievous children (Near, Mello, Matt) and sometimes, his partner L.


It was a Sunday like any other. L was crouching on the living room sofa with his laptop in front of him, working on synonymous cases. Light sat next to him, sipping on his cup of coffee as he watched the news on television. No new crimes had been mentioned, it was quite unentertaining. But Light watched it anyway. Sipping away his coffee. And In stumbled a 2 year old Near heading toward his "Daddy". Silent he was, Light knew he wouldn't talk anytime soon, so he talked for him.  
"Mello again?" Near nodded sheepishly as he climbed onto the sofa and snuggled next to his father.  
Light sighed. "This is the fourth time this week..." He said to his partner. L stayed silent, but the room surely didn't. Mello and Matt burst into the room laughing madly.  
"Put your hands up! You have the right to remain silent!" yelled Matt with his imaginary gun. Mello backed up into the sofa, surrendering to his red headed friend. "Ow..." He mumbled, rubbing his head.  
"Mello..." Light started, "Did you hurt Near?"  
"What? No! He hurt himself!"  
"He hurt himself?" Light asked unconvinced.  
"Yeah..."  
"Matt, did Mello harm Near..." Light and Mello both turned to the boy. Mello with a don't-you-dare look and Light with a look that said "If you don't tell the truth, then I'm taking away your gameboy."  
"Uh... Yes and no. Mello used Near's hand to hit Mello... I mean Near. Wait..."  
"Mello used Near's hand to hit Near?" Light said, correcting his son.  
"Yeah!"  
"Mello..."  
Mello crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault! He wouldn't let me cuff him!"  
"And why were you cuffing Near?"  
"He was staring at me!"  
L closed his laptop and listened in on the conversation.  
Light sighed. "Mello... No chocolate for the rest of the day."  
"But-!"  
"No buts!"  
Matt giggled. "Butts..."  
"Real mashur, Matt," said Mello, annoyed.  
"Mature." L corrected him.  
"Whatever."  
"Why don't you three watch some Tv while Dad and I make breakfast..." Light flipped through the channels for something appropriate for the kids. Every now and then, he'd pass by something like a couple kissing and the kids would giggle. He just rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"Wait, go back!" Matt exclaimed. Light returned to the previous channel which was airing the Spiderman movie.  
"Lets watch this!" he said bouncing up and down.  
"But you've already seen it about 4 times." Light stated.  
"So! We can watch it again!"  
"Is that okay with you two?" Light asked the other two boys. Both Near and Mello nodded.  
"Okay, Papa and I are going to make breakfast then."  
"Papa wants to watch it too..." L said while biting his thumb nail.  
"No, I cooked everything yesterday! You're helping this time!" Light exclaimed.  
The kids giggled. "You better go Papa. Or else you won't have fun tonight..." said Matt with a big mischievous smirk.  
Light blushed while L stood unphased by his son's words.  
"You three behave yourselves!"  
"We will!" The three yelled as Light dragged L into the kitchen.

"Those three..." Light said, shaking his head.  
"Could you get the red bowl." L opened a cabinet and grabbed said bowl. He placed it on the counter in front of Light, wrapping his arms around him in the process. "Not now..." Light ignored the arms around his waist and continued making the mix for their pancakes. L payed no attention to his words and continued. He nibbled at Light's neck playfully. Light bit his lip.  
"L..." Then he heard the group of giggling children.. Light turned to see his kids watching as their fathers "made breakfast".  
"Hey, no peeking!" L told their kids who laughed in response. There was no need to make excuses for what was going on. The 3 boys were very well aware of what went on when their fathers were alone, and Light and L knew this. Maybe they were a little young but at least they wouldn't need to talk about the "birds and the bees".  
"We just wanted to help make breakfast." Mello said as he entered the Kitchen. "But I guess you're busy..."  
"We're never too busy for you..." Light stated distressingly.  
"So we can help?" Matt asked excitedly. His eyes widened with emotion. Even Near seemed a little excited to help.  
"Of course you can." L took this time to sneak out of the Kitchen, only to be dragged back in by his children.  
"Nuh-uh, Papa! You have to help too!" exclaimed Matt.  
"Ooh! Can we have chocolate pancakes?!" Mello asked.  
"_We_ can but _you_ can't." said Light.  
"Dammit!"  
"Language..." said L. Everyone laughed and continued helping with breakfast.

* * *

**End of Chapter uno! Yay and no! I really like the stories where L or Light have to take care of Mello, Matt and Near so I thought I'd make my own. Probably not as good as most but whatever! If you don't like it don't read it!**


End file.
